Blind Love
by MySoulIsYoursTakeIt
Summary: When Axel, a well known model moves to DEstiny Islands, he finds a certain silver headed boy to his liking.  But said boy hates Axle, but loves his cover up-Reno.  AU  AkuRiku All reviews are welcome with open arms.  I suck at summarys


**Hey guys, I think I have a new story idea. I just wanna run it by you guys to see if you like it. Please tell me your thoughts! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters!**

* * *

**Blind Love**

Chapter I: Blind Lover

Moving to a new place sucks, then again, it doesn't. I'm moving due to my old career, modeling, and another thing, but, I don't wanna go there.. I hated modeling, it's what my mom wanted me to do. I was always told I had the perfect height to weight to hair ratio. I never knew there was a ratio along those lines. But, I am still doing modeling where I'm moving to.

Twilight Town does not offer much choice with modeling, so Destiny Islands is where we are headed. I left behind a few friends but no one else. "Axel, do you have your stuff to take to the airport?" My mother asked me, standing in the doorway of my now empty room. I nodded and threw my t-shirt on. "Let's go then," she said, calling for one of the house keepers to grab my stuff and take it to the car.

* * *

The plane ride took forever. I hated it, it was twelve hours to get to a little remote island. But we arrived with major jet lag. We had one of the modeling company men get our stuff and take it to the car that would be taking us to our new house.

The house sat on a huge hill over looking the blue-green ocean. Just another picture perfect house with a not so picture perfect family. I took two suitcases to my room and flopped down on the bed. This was not going to be as fun as mom said it was. I thought about going outside, but I thought if I didn't want anyone to see who I was, I better put my hair down and not in spikes. I took a hair tie and pulled it into a pony tail at the nape of my neck and used cover up on my tattoos. I looked in the mirror and saw that I looked like my cousin Reno, well, kinda.

I walked down the stairs and went outside. A ship already brought my car to the island before I got here so I got in and drove it around till I found a boardwalk. I parked, got out and headed to the best smelling food stand there was.

Deep fried Twinkie, wasn't it already deep fried? I bought one and leaned against the railing, looking out at the ocean. I heard some music and looked to my right, there was a group of people watching this band sing Send me on my way. It was pretty close to the original song. I saw a blond boy and girl dancing together. This seemed all too clichéd. I sighed and turned around and headed back to my car, running into a silver headed kind on the way.

"I'm sorry I ran into you," I said helping him back up.

"Nah, it's okay," he said dusting off his pants then looked up. I almost dropped my food, h-he was blind. His eyes were a milky blue green color. "What are you looking at-ohhh, my eyes. I'm not blind actually, it's just the normal color of my eyes, I promise," he said giving me a small smile.

"Oh, you had me going for a second," I said, holding my hand over my hearts.

"I do with all the new people. So your new here, where did you move from?" he asked, leaning against the railing, looking at me. I looked at how good he looked, he was drop dead sexy. I mentally slapped myself for thinking these things.

"Huh?" I asked, knowing he asked me something, but I wasn't sure.

"I asked where you came from," he said patiently.

"Oh, I came from Twilight Town." I said throwing away my half eaten Twinkie.

"You mean where that shit-head of a model lives. He seems so self-conscious and rude," he said, showing his disgust to the ground. "I'm sorry for going out like that, I really don't like the guy,"

"Naw, it's okay, I don't like him either." I lied, how could he hate someone so much, even if he never met him, we he is now.

"So, are you going to high school?" I nodded to him, "That's cool, since there is only one school here, I don't have to ask you. Wanna hang out some time?" I looked at him, I had only met him for what, maybe five minuets, and he wants to hang out with me.

"Sure," I said.

"Riku!" I saw that spiky blond kid run up to us, along with the girl he was dancing with and a brown spiky haired kid.

"What Roxas?" he asked, with an annoyed look on his face.

"You missed it, we danced to that song and it was really good. You should have come over to dance." that kid was so bubbly, definitely not my type.

"I was, but I ran into-" he looked at me, he didn't know my name.

"A-Reno," I said.

"I ran into Reno here,"

"Oh, hey Reno, I'm Roxas, this is Namine, and this is my brother Sora." Roxas said.

"Hello, but I must get going, I hope to see you tomorrow at school, Riku," I said and headed towards my car to go home.

I looked back to see Riku looking at me as Roxas and Sora kept waving their hands in his face, probably telling him a story. I waved and saw him smile. _Geeze Axel, what have you gotten yourself into? He hate who you _are_ not "Reno". So your just going to pretend that you are your cousin for the rest of your life? _My inner self was right. What was I gonna do? Ignore him and pretend I never met him? No, I couldn't do that, not to him. I like him, more than I should. I will call him my 'blind lover'.

* * *

"Axel, where were you?" My mother yelled, with a wine glass in her hand.

"I was down on the boardwalk," I mumbled, taking the ponytail out.

"Oh, okay. What do you want for dinner?" she asked, heading to the kitchen.

"Not hungry," I said and headed to my room early to get rid of my jet lag.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it, and I hope I get enough reviews to continue!**

**Luv ~Fozzie~**


End file.
